Not The Lucky One
by XoXoKrIsSyXoXo
Summary: Kairi only has about a year left to live. Why? Because she has cancer. "This isn't fair... I don't deserve this!" This is not a story about happiness. If you want that, you've come to the wrong place. I do not own anything. That's all Square Enix and Disney.
1. Prologue

Kairi awoke with a sudden jolt, followed by a pain in her stomach. "Shit…." Kairi bent down in pain feeling even weaker than she had before. She whimpered a bit, while holding on to her stomach.

This happened to Kairi on a regular basis; ever since she found out she had about a year left to live. She found out about having cancer about two years ago. She couldn't believe the news when she found out. How could this have happened to her? She always took care of her body, she ate healthy, and she was almost never sick. She hadn't even once had the flu.

_It just isn't fair! _She thought. She was too young to leave this planet, let alone have cancer. She was a young, beautiful, caring girl. She always put everyone first and was always there for her friends when they needed her. She was that one person you could always count on. She was a very lovable and nice person. She was always a great daughter, even if she never had a dad around; he died when she was only three years old, so she didn't really know anything about him except for the fact that he was a great man, according to her mother. So she just couldn't understand why it had to be her, why she had to suffer like this was beyond her.

She thought about it more and more. She would be missing out on a lot of stuff. She would never know what it would be like to be in love. She always imagined walking down the aisle in a beautiful wedding dress about to marry the man she loved. Now it would never happen to her. No one would ever love her knowing she wouldn't be around in about a year or so. She would never know what it would be like to have a family, to be able to have children. Kairi started to cry.

"This is such bull shit!"

The pain in her stomach calmed down, but it was still there; it was always there. She was a strong girl, but not strong enough for this. She would try and not let it affect her, but she wasn't doing a very good job at it. How was she going to tell all her friends? What was she going to tell _him? _I just don't know how I'm going to do this.

Kairi rolled her eyes and let out a long sigh. Kairi wiped a few tears from her face and laid back down and stared at the ceiling for a little bit. "This sure is the fucking life." Kairi closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep and tried to dream about a life cancer free.

_If only…. _


	2. Chapter One

**Enjoy! I don't own anything. That is Square Enix and Disney.**

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Sora, say something, please! I can't take this silence much longer." Sora just stared blankly at her, so she couldn't tell what he was feeling or thinking.

….

"Sora… Please talk to me." Kairi reached out for his hand.

Sora pulled his hand away and turned away from her. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Kairi stuttered a bit with her words. I…I…I-didn't kn-know… how." Kairi started to feel tears falling down her face. "Sora….."

Sora turned around and he looked at her furiously. "You didn't know how? YOU DIDN'T KNOW HOW?!" Are you serious right now, Kairi? I. HAVE. CANCER. How hard could that possibly be?"

Kairi looked at him hurt. "I- Kairi started to say, but Sora interrupted her. "NO."

"Don't even start with the "I'm sorrys" bullshit. I'm supposed to be your best friend. I've always been there for you and I've always told you everything. EVERYTHING, Kairi. Don't you think you could show me the same? You kept this from me for two years. TWO FUCKING YEARS! AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU ONLY HAVE ABOUT A YEAR LEFT TO LIVE? You can't be fucking serious. If it were me I would tell you right away! This really hurts, Kairi. I don't think I could ever forgive you for this." Sora just stared at her as the tears starting rolling down his face.

Kairi couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You…. You didn't just say those things to me… HOW DARE YOU!" Kairi smacked him across the face.

Sora grabbed his cheek and just looked at her in shock.

"You just hit me. HOW DARE _YOU! _Kairi just looked at her hand and then back to Sora and she couldn't believe what she just did. "Sora… I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Kairi reached out to grab his arm.

Sora jumped back. "Don't ever touch me again! Better yet, don't ever talk to me again. If you kept something like this from me for two whole fucking years, we weren't the best friends I thought we were."

Kairi shook her head. "No, no no! Please don't say stuff like that! Let me take you out. My treat!" Kairi smiled at him weakly. Sora just laughed at her and shook his head. "Why on earth would I go anywhere with you? You think I'm joking about this."

Sora laughed. "Have fun having cancer. I hope you die."

_I hope you die…. _

_I hope you die…._

_I hope you die…._

_I hope you die…._

Kairi awoke with a sudden jolt and sat up abrubtly in her bed. She felt her forehead.

_Sweat._

She felt her cheeks.

_Wet. Was I crying?_

_Am I crying?_

Kairi took her hands away and ran her fingers through her hair.

_Was that… Just a dream?_

"Oh god, what's wrong with me?" Kairi put her head in her hands. "I have to tell him now.

Kairi decided that it was time to tell everyone the news. Or else it will be too late. _Would anyone miss me? Would _he _miss me? I would like to think so. Since were super-duper best friends. _

"That's it! I keep making up all these lame excuses about telling him. I need to do this. I can do this. I. Will. Do. This.

_I will do this…. I will. _

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed. Leave reviews! It would make my day! And if you do, I'll give you a shout out! I hated making Sora mean! Even if it was just a dream. Have a great day yall! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter Two

**Here is the second chapter. Enjoy. I do not own anything. That is Square Enix and Disney. :D**

* * *

><p>The next morning was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping…. Nah, just kidding. Kairi was not a morning person in the slightest. She thought 11:00 A.M was too early. Good luck trying to wake her up earlier than that. You might have better luck at winning the lottery before you could get that girl to wake up. She just didn't understand why people were morning people. She could understand if they had somewhere to be, like school or work, but people who woke up early just because? Well, that always baffled her. <em>Why would people do such a thing? <em>She thought to herself. She absolutely hated going to school, because that required her actually having to get up at the crack of dawn. At the beginning of her Sophomore year, Kairi begged her parents to home school her, just so she didn't have to wake up early. They couldn't really say no, all things considering, so she's been home schooled ever since and she loved every minute of it.

She didn't have to deal with the annoying teachers and drama that every high school had. She wouldn't miss having seven classes in one day, or the crappy lunches that they got away with serving. She would miss her Senior Prom, but she didn't really care about that. Who would want to have the "sick" girl as a date anyways? _No one, _she thought. It's not like anyone had to know, but still. She would think they would only ask her out of pity, not because they actually liked her and wanted to show her off to their friends, but because they felt sorry for her.

_Story of my life. _

She always felt like that. Like, people were only doing nice things for her because they felt sorry for her. She hasn't told that many people, but the ones she did tell always seemed to be overly nice to her. She even thought her mom let her get away with things that people her age shouldn't, just because she was sick. She loved her mom with all her heart. She worked three jobs, and she still had time to set dinner on the table every night. She was a single mother who was great at being both Kairi's mom and dad. Kairi always thought her mother worked too hard and that she should take a break. Kairi tried to tell her one time, but her mother insisted that it was okay; that she was doing this all for her. Kairi didn't want that. She didn't want to be the reason her mom worked three jobs, but her mom wouldn't listen to her. Well, at least she tried, right? Kairi always wanted to grow up to be just like her mother, but now she wouldn't grow up to be anybody. No one would remember her when her time came, no one would even care. She would be known as the "girl who bit it to cancer."

No, that's crazy. A lot of people would miss her, and a lot of people would remember her; especially her best friends Sora and Riku, and her mother of course. It was in this moment she realized….

_I still have to tell them. _

She was scared what they were going to say and how they were going to react to the news. Her, Sora, and Riku have been best friends for as long as she could remember. She moved to Destiny Islands when she was a little girl and they became friends instantly. Don't tell Riku this, but she secretly liked Sora. Like, "like" like. As in, more than a friend. Good luck with getting her to tell him, because really, what was the point? She wouldn't be around long enough for them to become anything serious. She would never be able to marry him, or have his kids. She would never be able to grow old with anyone. _What's the point in telling him now? _

* * *

><p>Kairi sighed and started to remember her dream from last night. She shuddered at the thought of Sora saying those things to her. Then she laughed at herself. Sora would never say anything like that, and he would never lay a hand on her. He didn't have a mean bone in his body.<p>

Riku, on the other hand…. Well, he was Riku. Tough, muscular, attitude. Yup, that about sums it up. Never get on his bad side. Kairi has never seen his bad side, but Sora warned her that he can be pretty scary when he's mad. Even if she did make him mad, he would never lay a hand on her or say mean things. He would just most likely ignore her for a few days. Kairi was one of the few people that Riku could actually stand to be around. And Sora of course. They were the three best friends that anyone could have. Nothing could separate them. _Oh, wait…. Never mind. _

Kairi sighed again and got out of bed and decided to take a nice warm shower. This is the place where she really did all her thinking. That's why she always took long showers. Well, and the warm water of course.

After about thirty minutes Kairi deiced to get out. She was dressed in some cute shorts, and a crop top. (Yeah, I didn't feel like going into detail, haha). Kairi was a pretty girl. She was 5'3, long auburn red hair, tan skin, violet eyes, and some freckles here and there.

After getting ready Kairi decided to send Sora a text. She decided that she wanted to tell Sora first. Telling him would be the hardest, and she just wanted to get it out of the way.

"Here goes nothing…." She just sat there with his name popped up on her screen.

"Come on Kairi, you can do this" she said to herself. Kairi rubbed her hands on her knees nervously and started to breath in and out. _God dammit, why am I so scared?! _

Okay, let's try this again.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Sora! You better not be sleeping on the beach again. You'll get a sunburn ;-) –K<em>

_Ha Ha Ha, aren't you so funny. But no, I'm awake! What's up buttercup? –S _

_I'd like to think I'm quite hilarious. I should have my own stand up. Are you busy right now?-K _

_Stand up? Don't get too full of yourself now :P And no, I'm not busy. Want to meet up on the beach?-S_

_Meanie! And yes, I would like to meet up with you on the beach :-)-K_

_Me, mean? You must have me confused with Riku! ….I just looked over my shoulder and Riku was there! Ouch, my cheek hurts. –S_

_Riku is with you?-K _

_Yeah, is it okay if he comes with me?-K _

Kairi thought about this for a moment.

_Actually, do you mind coming alone? I wanted to tell you something.-K _

_Okay, yeah. That's fine. I'll just tell him I'm going for a walk-S_

_Okay,cool. See you in 5?-K_

_See you in 5 :)-S _

Kairi ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

_Well this is it. I'm going to tell Sora that I have cancer._

…_._

…_.._

…_._

…_.._

_This should be fun. _

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! I wonder how this talk with Sora will go down? Stay tuned to find out! Reviews would be great! Thanks. Oh, and by the way, Kairi is 18!<br>**

**I also want to thank Key of Destiny4ever for leaving reviews on this story and for favoriting it! That means a lot to me, so thank you! You're so sweet. Well until next time! **


	4. Chapter Three

**I do not own anything; that's Square Enix and Disney.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Catch me if you can!" <em>

"_Come on Kairi, we just played this game a few minutes ago!" _

"_Don't be such a baby, Sora! Come on; try and catch me!" Kairi smiled and started giving him the puppy dog face. _"This ought to work" _she thought. Sora could never resist a good puppy dog face. Especially if Kairi was the one doing it. Sora sighed. _

"_Awww, Kairi! You know I can't resist that face. Curse you!" Sora laughed and stuck his tongue out at her. "Now come here!" _

_Kairi squealed and started running off across the beach. "You can't catch me, you can't catch me!" Kairi was surprisingly fast for a girl, and whenever they played "catch me if you can" she always seemed to get away. She always loved seeing the look on Soras face when he lost. It was kind of cute in a way. _

_Sora tried his hardest to catch her but it was all to no avail. "Kairi…. We both know that I can't catch you even if my life depended on it. It's like trying to chase Sonic the Hedgehog. I give up!" Sora was always a sore loser, so he crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. Kairi giggled. _

"_Aw, don't pout!" _

"_I'm not pouting. I don't know what you're talking about…." Sora continued to pout. _

_Kairi smiled. "What if I let you catch me this time?" _

_Sora perked up a bit. "Really?" Kairi nodded. Sora smirked. "Okay, you're on. You better not be pulling my leg, or you're going to be in trouble!" _

_Oh, I'm so scared" Kairi said sarcastically. _

"_You better be! Here I come!" _

_Kairi shrieked again and started running across the beach again. _

The wind was running through her hair that day. It was a beautiful day and she could remember it perfectly. They were ten years old that day; a time when they didn't really have a care in the world, except when they couldn't decide between the purple or the blue crayon. Kairi sighed. She always thought about the times when she didn't have cancer; a time when she was happy. A time when she didn't have any problems to deal with. She continued to stare out over the ocean and just pretended for a few moments that she was normal and nothing was wrong with her. Speaking of which…..

A little more than ten minutes ago, Kairi started to feel a pain in her stomach; similar to the pain she felt a few nights ago. _God, not this shit again. _It seemed like she could never catch a break. Just as soon as she started to feel better, the pain started all over again. Sometimes it was mild, and she could deal with it, but sometimes the pain would be too much to tolerate and she cried herself to sleep. One time the pain was so bad she had to go to the emergency room and she had to spend a few nights there until she was good enough to leave. She never wanted to experience pain like that again; it was the worst moment of her life. "But, this feels different. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Maybe it's just my nerves getting the better of me." Kairi started breathing in and out.

"Oh my god. I can't do this. I can't do this!" Kairi curled herself up in a ball and started to sob. After a few minutes of sobbing she decided to take out her phone and cancel her plans with Sora.

"_Hey Sora, something came up and my mom wants me home right away. Sorry! Maybe next time! :)-K_

Kairi was about to hit the "send" button when she heard footsteps behind her. She recognized the footsteps anywhere. _It's too late. _Kairi wiped her tears away fast so he wouldn't know she was crying.

"Kairi?"

Kairi stood up and turned around and smiled weakly at the spiky haired boy. "Hi Sora!"

Sora smiled. "Sooo, you wanted to tell me something. But why all the way out here?" Sora tilted his head to the side and put on a puzzled face.

"I-I don't kno-know" Kairi stuttered with her words. Sora gave her a look.

"Are you okay, Kairi? You don't seem like your usual self."

He was right. Kairi always had a smile on her face, even when times were hard. She was always happy and she usually never got embarrassed easily. She was happy-go-lucky, down to earth, and just a great person to be around. She always put everyone else first before herself. She was always there for you when no one else would. She could make anyone smile. But these days she didn't have a lot to smile about. But she always put on a smile for Sora and Riku, because she didn't want them to know that something was wrong. Kairi looked down at her shoes and sighed heavily.

"Kairi, you're scaring me. Say something, so that I know you're okay."

Kairi looked up at him and smiled weakly. She started to feel like she was going to black out at any moment. Her forehead and palms started to sweat and she felt really hot all of a sudden and she began to feel light headed. This was new. She had cancer for a couple years and she never felt this bad. It was always a pain in her stomach, so she had no idea what was going on. Kairi looked at him again and she looked miserable, and anyone with eyes could see that she was not okay in the slightest. She looked like she was about to pass out at any second.

"Sora….." Kairi reached out for him when all of a sudden – _THUD._

Kairi fell to the floor. "KAIRI!" Sora rushed over to her and began shaking her shoulder. "Kairi! Kairi! Kairi! Wake up, wake up! Sora began to freak out. "Someone call 911! Someone call 911, dammit!"

* * *

><p>After a few hours Kairi began to slowly open her eyes. Her room felt really bright for some reason. She felt really groggy.<p>

_What the hell happened? _Kairi rubbed her forehead. _Man, my head really hurts. _

_And what the hell is that beeping sound? _

When she finally came to, it was then that she realized she was not in her room. She was in a hospital. _What the hell HAPPENED?!_

It was also then that Kairi realized she was not the only one in the room. She looked over and saw Sora sleeping in a really uncomfortable position in one of the chairs in the room. She smiled weakly at him. "Sora?"

Sora moved a little bit and opened one of his eyes. When he saw that Kairi was awake he jolted to her bed. "OH! Thank god you're okay! You really scared me!" Sora reached for her hand and held it.

"What happened to me? The last thing I remember was seeing you on the beach. And now I'm in a hospital room." Sora just looked at her and he looked really broken for some reason. He was always happy, but this time he looked down right upset. This scared her because she had never seen him that upset before. "Sora, is something wrong?" Kairi asked nervously.

Sora rubbed her hand with his thumb. "Kairi, when I brought you to the hospital, I had them do a few tests to see what happened to you, and, and…. Oh god, Kairi." Sora wiped a few tears from his face.

Kairi sat up a bit more, really nervous to ask. "What is it, Sora? You can tell me." Kairi smiled.

Sora looked down at the floor for a few moments and Kairi wondered if he had even heard her. She was about to ask what was wrong again when he spoke up.

"You have cancer."

Kairi fell back on the bed and just stared at the ceiling. "I can't believe this! It isn't fair! You have cancer!" Kairi sighed.

"I know, Sora." Kairi continued to look at the ceiling, not wanting to see the look on his face.

"You…. What?" Sora couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kairi sighed and explained to him when she found out she had cancer, and all the nights of pain she felt and how she didn't want to tell him because she didn't know how to break it to him and she didn't want to see his reaction. She told him that she had only about a year left to live. She didn't mention the dream she had. She decided that it was pointless to tell him.

Sora shook his head. "I can't believe you didn't tell me. I'm supposed to be your best friend! We are supposed to tell each other everything. This is crazy, Kairi. I can't even believe this is happening right now."

Kairi finally decided to look at him. "Are you mad at me?" Sora looked at her and rubbed her cheek.

"Of course not! I could never be mad at you. I wish you had told me, but I understand why you didn't. I'll always be here for, and I'll always be your friend. I'll be by your side no matter what. If you die- Kairi interrupted him.

"_When _I die" Kairi corrected him. Sora sighed.

"_When _you die, just know that I will always love you and I'll always be here for you. I'll always remember you." Sora smiled down at her.

Kairi smiled and rubbed his hair. "I'm so glad to hear you say that. It means a lot to me."

Sora smiled, but then frowned. "Have you told Riku yet?" Kairi sighed. "No, I haven't."

Sora smiled weakly at her. "Why didn't you tell us both at the same time? It would have made things a lot easier on you."

"I know, but I wanted to tell you first. I don't know why, but I felt like it was going to be impossible to tell you."

"Why would you think that?"

Kairi shook her head. "I don't know, to be honest. And I couldn't even tell you to your face. You had to find out this way." Kairi looked around the room. Sora shook his head.

"It's okay, I understand."

Kairi smiled. "I'm glad."

**Hope you enjoyed. Sora finally found out! Maybe not in the best way, but he found out nonetheless. I wonder how it's going to go with Riku? Stayed tuned to find out!**

**Special thanks to Spread Your Wings and Key of Destiny4ever for leaving reviews! And special thanks to Drzhar for favoriting and following this story! It really does mean a lot, so thank you so very much! :) **

**Have a great day. Until next time! :D**


	5. Chapter Four

**I do not own anything; that's Square Enix and Disney.**

* * *

><p>Three days later, Kairi was still in the hospital. She was starting to go insane. She was feeling fine now, so why did they have to keep her here so long? She hated hospitals. She's hated them ever since she found out the bad news. And don't even get her started on the food. The food was absolutely revolting. They gave her chicken that wasn't even cook thoroughly, bread that was as hard as a rock, mashed potatoes that were cold and lumpy, and a cookie that had mold on it.<p>

_I don't know how they get away serving this stuff. It's disgusting. _

She was so hungry that she ate it, all except the cookie. She almost couldn't keep it down. So that's why when no one was looking her mother would bring her a nice home cooked meal, and that was 10 times better than crappy hospital food. Her mother came to visit her every day when she got off work and would stay with her and talk for hours. She was so upset when she heard the news. She would ask Kairi practically every five minutes if she was okay. Kairi loved having her mother around. As for Sora, well, he pretty much never left her side. He would buy her food from the vending machine, watch TV with her, talk, and all kinds of other things. She said it would be okay if he left so he could get some sleep, but he insisted that he was fine and he wanted to be with her and make sure she was fine. Sora was like Kairi in some ways, especially with putting other people's needs before his own. He wasn't conceited like most boys his age were, and he was the nicest person ever. Every time you saw him, you couldn't help but smile; especially with that cheesy smile of his. That's one reason Kairi fell in love with him; his smile.

"Are you sure you don't want to leave? That chair doesn't look very comfortable; you've been sleeping in it for three days now."

"Kairi, I'm fine, really. I appreciate that you care about my comfortableness, but I'm okay. I want to be here with you." Kairi smiled.

"You're so sweet. Thank you so much for being here." Sora smiled that cheesy smile of his.

"No problem! But you know, you should really tell Riku what's going on. He's been calling and texting me non-stop."

_Beep Beep Beep _

Sora looked down at his phone. "Ugh, he's calling again." Sora answered his phone on the third ring. "Hey Riku, what's up?"

"Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to reach you. Geez Sora, I don't even know why you have a phone. You never pay attention to it." Riku sounded a bit irritated. "Where the hell are you and Kairi? I haven't seen either of you in like four days."

Sora sighed in to the phone. "I'm with Kairi right now, actually."

"Where?"

Sora looked over at Kairi and she nodded to him indicating that it was okay to tell him where they were.

"We're… At the hospital."

Riku laughed, assuming that it was a joke. "What the hell are you doing at the hospital? Did you cut your finger?" Sora got pissed.

"For your information, smartass, I'm not the one in the hospital, Kairi is. Want to make jokes now?"

Riku was silent for a few seconds and Sora checked his phone to make sure he was still there.

"You're serious." Sora just rolled his eyes.

"Duh."

"Is she okay? Is she hurt? Why the fuck didn't you tell me?!"

"It wasn't my place to tell. And Kairi wasn't feeling very well. She's okay now though. She sort of blacked out on the beach."

"Blacked out? Dude, I really wish you would have told me sooner! I'm on my way over there." Riku hung up.

"You could have at least said bye" Sora said to no one in particular. Kairi looked at him. "Is he coming over here?" Sora nodded. Kairi took in a long breath.

"Better to get it out of the way before I freak out." Sora rubbed her cheek.

"It's going to be okay, don't worry. I think Riku will take the news well. Well, not "well", but he won't curse you out or never speak to you again for not telling him. I would assume he would want to be around more and make sure that you're okay."

Kairi smiled. "Just like you."

"Yes, just like me!"

* * *

><p>A few hours passed and Riku finally arrived. "Hey."<p>

Kairi got up and walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Hey yourself. Long time no see."

Riku hugged her back. "Hey, you seem to be okay. I've never known you to black out randomly like that. You rarely get sick either. What's up?"

Kairi looked at him and bit her lip. Riku raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong? If anything is wrong you can tell me." Sora just sat in the chair with his arms crossed, watching the conversation.

Kairi looked down at the floor. Riku rubbed her back. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I don't want to force it out of you."

"How come you never rub my back when I'm upset?"

"Because Sora, you're a dude. That would be kind of gay, don't you think?"

"No" Sora said seriously. Riku rolled his eyes. "You're so gay."

"Hey, I'm not gay! I'm just saying, I would like someone to rub my back every once in a while and tell me everything's going to be okay." Riku walked over to him and rubbed his back."

"Everything's going to be okay."

"LIAR!"

"Geez, you're so weird." Sora smiled and sat back down in the not so comfy chair.

Riku then focused his attention on Kairi again.

"Riku… The reason I had a blackout, and the reason I've been in the hospital, is because," Kairi sighed, "I'm sick."

"Well, that's a reason you go to a hospital right? I'm sure you'll be better in a few days."

Kairi shook her head. "I don't think you understood what I meant. I'm _sick _sick. Like, cancer sick.

Riku just stared at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. A few seconds passed and he still hadn't said a word, he just continued to stare at her.

Kairi got really scared. "Riku, say something."

"Dude, are you okay? Say something. You're scaring me and Kairi. I know it's a lot to take in, but please just say something; anything."

Riku was always the tough boy. He never shed a tear; even when his favorite dog died; he never once cried over it. He never cried over said movies. Sora asked one time if he had a soul, because he never showed much emotion. Sora got a good punch in the arm for that comment. Kairi always said that she wished he was more sensitive, but that just wasn't his style. You could never tell what he was feeling. But in this moment, something really weird happened. Something that Kairi, nor Sora ever saw coming.

Riku burst in to tears.

Yep, you heard that right.

Riku _burst _in to tears. Kairi and Sora were so shocked they didn't know what to say. Then Kairi gave him the tightest hug ever. "Oh my god, Riku!"

Riku continued to cry and it didn't seem like he was ever going to stop.

Riku finally settled down and let go of Kairi. "Oh my god, I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry."

"So you actually do have feelings."

"Shut the hell up, Sora!"

Sora shuddered. "Heh, my bad." Sora rubbed the back of his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Me and Sora didn't expect that, but it's okay!" Kairi smiled and rubbed his back.

"It's just not fair. You're too young. You haven't even really _lived _yet. It's not fair."

Just then, Kairi's nurse walked in. "Kairi, I'm going to need to take some blood work, so if you don't mind, can your friends wait outside please?"

Kairi was about to say that was fine when something else weird happened. Riku ran up and hugged the nurse really tight and started to cry again. "It's not fair, it's not fair! She doesn't deserve this! She doesn't deserve this! GOD, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!"

"Ummm, excuse me? I can't…breathe. Please put me down, sir."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Riku let go of her. "I don't know what came over me." Riku blushed.

"It's okay, I understand what you're going through. Now please, if you don't mind stepping outside for a few moments?"

Riku and Sora nodded and gave Kairi a hug and left the room.

Kairi sat back down in the bed and the nurse started doing blood work. "So how are we feeling today?"

"I'm feeling a lot better, thanks. When can I go home?"

"You can actually head home after we're finished up here."

Kairi got a huge smile on her face. "Really? That's great to hear!"

* * *

><p>The nurse finished up the blood work and returned to Kairi with the results. She didn't look happy at all.<p>

"There's something else I need to tell you Kairi. I don't think you're going to like this, and I hate to be the one to tell you this.

Kairi got really scared and didn't even want to ask, but she did. "What is it?"

I don't know how to tell you this, but this blackout thing is not a good thing at all."

Kairi nodded. "I understand that. "I'll take better care of myself."

The nurse shook her head. "It's not you sweetie, it's the cancer."

Kairi was confused. "What do you mean?"

The nurse held tightly to her hand.

"Kairi, the cancer has spread drastically."

"What does that mean?"

I'm so sorry Kairi, but you only have 3 months to live."

* * *

><p><strong>Woah, bet you didn't see that one coming! Don't hate me! I hope you enjoyed. <strong>

**Thanks for all the nice reviews! I appreciate that you all take the time to read this when you could actually be doing something less boring, so thank you! **

**Until next time. **


	6. Chapter Five

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I've been busy the last couple of days, but nonetheless I got this one out! Still working on The Haunted; that should be out sometime tomorrow! Anyways, this entire chapter is a flashback, hence why it is italicized. **

**I do not own anything; Square Enix and Disney do.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, I have an idea on what we can do! Since you two always seem to want to be lazy bums."<em>

_Kairi was always up for an adventure; you could never get the girl to sit still for too long. She was always bad with time outs when she was little because she never wanted to sit still. The most she could do was three minutes. She loved the outdoors as well; who wouldn't if you lived on an island? She was always outside, always energetic, and always happy. Imagine what she would be like if she was ever hyper. Unfortunately, Kairi couldn't have a lot of caffeine because it affected her greatly. If she had too much at one time, it could be deadly. _

_Sora and Riku exchanged looks. "Yes", they said in unison. Kairi just rolled her eyes.  
><em>

"_C'mon, you guys never want to do anything with me!" Kairi stomped her foot._

"_We always do what you want; can't we just have some peace and quiet for once?" Riku rubbed his temples. _

"_I love you and everything Kairi, but I have to agree with Riku on this one. It's such a nice day. What better way to spend it then just lying on the beach all day?" _

"_I could think of a few things." Kairi whispered to herself. _

"_What did you say?" Kairi shook her head. _

"_Nothing." _

_Sora sighed. "I hate when you're upset. Okay, I'll tag along." _

"_You're just saying that so I won't get upset." Kairi crossed her arms. _

_Sora sat up and rubbed her shoulder. "No, I'm doing it because I want to, not because I feel I have to." _

"_Are you sure? I don't want to interrupt whatever you have going on here." _

"_It's okay, you aren't interrupting anything. We don't mind!" _

"_Excuse me, WE?" Riku gave him a look._

"_Yes, we. We as in, you, me, and Kairi." _

"_C'mon Riku! Pretty please?" Riku rolled his eyes._

"_I'm going to get you for this one day, Sora; mark my words." _

_Sora smiled that cheesy smiles of his. "Love you too, man." Sora looked back over to Kairi. "So, what do you have planned for today?" _

"_Well, I know this may sound a little strange but, I want to build something." _

"_Build what exactly?" _

"_Good question." Kairi thought about it for a few minutes until it hit her. "A raft!" _

"_A RAFT?" Riku and Sora said at the same time and exchanged looks once more. "You can't be serious." _

"_Actually, I am." _

_Sora just shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? We don't have anything better to do." _

"_Sora, you're insane. Where are we going to find the things to build one?" _

"_It can't be that hard." _

"_Why a raft anyways? What do you plan on doing with it?" _

"_Well, I want to see what else is out there. Maybe there is another world that we haven't seen. I'm tired of only seeing this island; I want to see it all!" _

"_WOW. You're crazy, you know that?" Sora chuckled. _

"_Well heck, I want to see what else is out there, too! What are we waiting for? Let's build this thing."_

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later, the three friends found enough supplies to build a raft, and got right to it. It wasn't that hard actually. Kairi was pretty handy for a young girl, and Sora and Riku were beasts at putting things together. Within just a few hours they actually made a raft that looked decent, and they tested it out to make sure it could float and that it could hold all their weight. It was perfect. But it was missing something.<em>

"_A name?" _

"_Yeah, all rafts should have a name, silly." _

"_What about Highwind?" _

"_That's a terrible name, Riku!" _

"_Oh yeah, Sora? You think you could come up with something better?" _

"_As a matter of fact, I have the perfect name for it; Poseidon!"_

"_I like my name better." _

"_Well I like mine better than yours." Kairi rolled her eyes. _

"_The usual?" _

_Sora and Riku nodded in unison. _

"_Boys will be boys. Okay, on my count." _

_Sora and Riku got in starting positions. Whenever they had a disagreement about something, it always ended up in them racing each other. I don't know why Sora always agreed to it; he always got his ass kicked; he never went down without a fight though._

"_3….2….1….GO!" _

_Both boys took off at the speed of light._

* * *

><p><em>It was half way through that Sora realized he was going to lose; again. <em>

"_Dammit, why do I always agree to this? I always lose!" Sora thought to himself. Riku was way ahead of him, and Sora was starting to lose his breath. "Highwind is such a dumb name anyways! I don't want the raft to be called Highwind. Please, let this go my way", Sora thought to himself again. It seemed like luck was on his side, because just moments later Riku tripped over a branch, which gave Sora enough time to get to the finish line. Sora saw his opportunity and bolted past Riku and to the finish line. Sora did a fist pump. "YES! I did it; I actually beat Riku!" _

"_Only because I tripped!" _

"_Aw, let him have his moment Riku." Riku rolled his eyes. _

"_Fine, whatever." _

"_Yes! We get to name the raft Poseidon!" _

_Kairi secretly liked that name, and she secretly hoped Sora would win so it wouldn't have to be named Highwind. I mean, that was a little gay anyways. _

* * *

><p><em>After all that was settled, Kairi and the other two sat on the branch of a huge palm tree and watched the sunset. "So I wanted to ask; if we do get to another world, what would you guys do there?" <em>

"_I haven't really thought about it; so I'm not too sure yet."_

_Sora thought about it for a few minutes. "I would mostly want to go exploring!" _

"_Well obviously." _

"_Shut up Riku." Kairi giggled. _

"_Don't ever change you guys." _

"_Not a chance! I'm going to be me as long as I live!" _

"_Yeah, what Sora said." _

"_And we'll always be friends right, no matter what?" _

"_Of course", both Sora and Riku said in unison. _

"_We'll always have each other's backs, no matter what." _

_Kairi smiled. "Good, I'm glad to hear that!" _

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter was a little, EH. I tried my best, but I do hope you enjoyed it. The reviews I'm getting are so nice! It really does mean a lot to me that people are actually reading this! <strong>

**Key Of Destiny4ever, you are so sweet! Thank you. Your review made me smile! **

**Stay tuned :) **


	7. Chapter Six

**HI GUYS! Long time, no chapter. I'm so sorry it has taken me this long to update. Honestly, I've been so busy with school and work, and I finally have a day to just sit down and write. I also could not think of where I wanted this story to go, but I think I have an idea now. It's crazy. It was been almost a year since I have updated this story. I apologize again for the wait, and I hope there are some of you out there that are still going to read this. Let me know if you would wish me to continue this story. Because it is kind of pointless to keep writing chapters for a story that has no readers. I hope you enjoy, and sorry if it is not super long. **

**I do not own anything; that is Square Enix and Disney! (:**

* * *

><p>At the breakfast table, Kairi barely touched her food. Actually, he hadn't really eaten in the past few days, after she got the news she now only had 3 months left to live instead of a year. What a drastic change. Before Kairi got sick, she always loved to eat. But who doesn't love food? She always loved to eat when she was bored, or really, anytime of the day. She had a major sweet tooth. In fact, her favorite snack was sea salt ice cream. During the hot summer days, her, Sora, and Riku would all sit on the island enjoying sea salt ice cream and talking about anything they could think of. This is how Kairi and Sora actually met each other back when they were young. Kairi had gotten some money saved up from a lemonade stand and wanted to buy some ice cream from the ice cream truck. She spent the little money she had and was so happy about her ice cream that she began to twirl around. Well, she twirled so fast that the ice cream slipped out of her hand and landed in the sand pit.<p>

"Nooooo! Not my ice cream! I worked so hard to get that… Now it's ruined! Stupid sand pit"! Kairi kicked the sand and started to sob. "I was really looking forward to that stupid ice cream." Kairi pouted more and sat down and curled up in a ball. "Life isn't fair."

"Um, excuse me? Are you okay? I saw what happened." Kairi wiped her eyes and looked up and saw a boy who looked around her age, with spikey brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He was actually kind of handsome. Then she noticed something in his hand. A sea salt ice cream, with no sand on it. Kairi sobbed.

"Yeah, I'm so sad. I saved up money for that, and now it's ruined, and I don't have money for another one."

"Take mine. I was coming over here to ask if you wanted it." The boy handed over his ice cream to Kairi.

Kairi shook her head. "No, no. That's yours. I don't want to steal it away from you."

"It's not stealing if I'm giving it to you." The boy smiled.

"Are you sure?" The boy nodded and handed it to her yet again.

"Oh my gosh, you're so nice! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Kairi took the ice cream and began to lick the sweet, sweet sea salt and closed her eyes and smiled. Kairi smiled and looked at the boy.

"I know this sounds kind of gross, and you may think I have cooties, but would you like to share this with me? It is yours after all." The boy shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Sure! And if I die from your cooties, I'll come back and hurt you."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."

The boy smiled. "Oh, I'm Sora by the way! Nice to meet you!" Sora smiled that big cheesy smile of his.

"Nice to meet you Sora. My name is Kairi!" The two shook hands and shared the rest of the sea salt ice cream with each other.

"Now that you shared with me, you have to be my super -duper best friend, okay?"

"Of course, Sora. We will be super-duper best friends forever!"

"Yay! Now, I have to introduce you to Riku, my other super-duper best friend. I'm sure you'll like him!"

"Okay! I'm sure I'll like him too, if you do."

Sora smiled at that. "We'll be the three best friends that anyone could have."

* * *

><p>Kairi smiled at that thought. She always loved to think about the good old days, when she was young and did not have a care in the world. It also made her sad though. She wanted to go back to those days. You know, when she didn't have cancer and only 3 months left to live. What the hell was she going to do with her time? Just sit around and <em>wait <em>to die? That didn't seem like fun at all, and it would only make her more depressed. She sighed and looked at her plate of food that she had not touched. Her mother walked in the room, dressed and ready to go to work for the day. She looked over and Kairi and walked over and sat down next to her. "Kairi, are you okay? You've barely eaten anything in the past few days. I don't want you to starve yourself."

"Why? I'll be dead soon anyways." Kairi stared straight at the wall with a dead look in her eyes. She didn't even look at her mother. She sighed.

"Honey, I know it was a lot to take in and I'm so sorry this has happened to you, but I don't want to lose you any sooner than I have to. I want to have you around as long as possible. It pains me inside to see you suffer like this. You haven't even gone outside since you got home from the hospital. I'm sure your friends are worried sick about you. You have to face them eventually. I know this is hard for you, but I want you to know that I love you, sweetie." Her mom took hold of her hands and she began to sob softly and rubbed Kairi's hand. Kairi held her hand and looked at her mother. "Mom…"

"My sweet baby girl, you have no idea how much I love and care about you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and your father would have been proud of the young lady that you have become. I know that he would help you through this, better than I ever could. God, if only he were here right now. I feel like I haven't done everything in my power to help you. I'm never home half the time and I never get to see you or spend time with you… I- Kairi… I'm so sorry I wasn't around more. I'm trying everything I can, but I feel like it is never enough. You must be ashamed of me…."

Kairi started to cry and got up and hugged her mother tight. "Are you kidding me? You've done more than enough, mom. You act like a mom and a dad; you work three jobs, you always have dinner on the table every night, you take me to all my check ups, you were there by my side when we found out the bad news, and you're helping me fight through this. I could never do this on my own, but with you by my side I feel like I can accomplish anything. You have always been there for me, and I've always been there for you. You're my hero!" Kairi smiled and cried into her mom's shoulder.

Her mother held her tightly. "Oh Kairi, you have no idea what it means to hear that. I love you so much. Please, please don't ever leave me."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here."

_Well, until I die that is. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you again for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoyed it. It makes my day when people actually read stuff that I put out. And if you have any suggestions for the story that you would like me to put in, or a suggestion for another story, please let me know!<br>_**

**_Have a great day and I hope you guys had a great 4th of July! (:_**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Hey guys, here is a new chapter. Enjoy.**

**I do not own anything; that is all Square Enix and Disney.**

* * *

><p>"Are we almost done?"<p>

"Yes, Kairi, we are almost done. I just need to draw a bit more blood, and then you will be good to go."

Kairi had to go to the doctor once every week to get blood work done, including having to pee in a cup, which she pretty much hated. She always had to be here at 8 in the morning, which she also hated because she wasn't a morning person. She always walked in looking like she just rolled out of bed and walked out the door, which she pretty much did. She never cared what she looked like. Back when she was younger, she was very insecure about her face and she would always pack the make- up on her face, that she looked like she got gang banged by a box of crayons. One day Sora walked in on her with no make-up on, slouchy clothes, and her hair in a messy bun. Kairi got so freaked out, that she hid in the bathroom and told him to go away. Sora insisted that she come out and that he wouldn't judge her.

Kairi walked out of the bathroom and faced Sora, with her bare face. Sora just mouthed "wow" and gave her his cheesy smile. He said that she looked even more beautiful without all the make-up caked on her face. She didn't believe him when he said it. He took her over to the mirror and made her look at her reflection and pointed out all the things that were great about her, and even pointed out a few tiny flaws, and that those flaws made her "her", and everyone has flaws; no one is perfect. Ever since that day, Kairi rarely ever wore make-up, and she didn't care about how she looked, and if someone thought she was ugly, she would say it was their loss.

Kairi always had to think about something peaceful and something that made her smile because she couldn't think about being in a doctor's office; it was always depressing. Kairi just stared at the wall and was lost in her thoughts when the nurse interrupted her. "Okay, we're done here sweetie."

Kairi smiled her and got up out of her seat. "Thank you ma'am." Kairi started to exit out of the building when the nurse grabbed her hand and stopped her. Kairi turned around and looked at her with her head titled, indicating that she was confused. "Is something wrong?"

"I know you hate having to come out here all the time; I know that this isn't easy for you and I would never wish this upon anyone. You have such a strong spirit and you are one of the kindest people that I have ever met. I really do wish you all the best and I hope that you get to experience all the things that you want to.

Kairi walked up to her and hugged her. "Thank you so much for the kind words, it really does mean a lot to me. I wish this didn't happen to me, but it did and there isn't anything I can do about it. Bad things happen to good people sometimes."

"I'm going to try everything in my power to make this less painful for you."

"I really wish the chemotherapy would have worked out…" Kairi frowned.

Lilly grabbed her hand. "I was just going to mention that! Thank you for reminding me. I want to try the chemotherapy again, but I want to go about a different way and see if it works. I'm not giving up on you."

Kairi almost fell to the floor she was so surprised. She surely wasn't expecting that to come out of her mouth. "But, my cancer is so far along and we already tried it once. I didn't think that was possible. I thought once it didn't work after a certain amount of time, there was nothing that could be done to treat the cancer."

"I did a lot of research and I believe that there is something we could do, and we can go about the chemotherapy a different way."

Kairi started jumping up and down. She couldn't contain her excitement. "I can't believe this, this is fantastic news!"

"So are you willing to go through with this? If you do, you have to know that this isn't 100 percent guaranteed, it may not work, but it is worth a try"

"Yes, I know. I won't get my hopes up. But I am willing to do this. I'll do whatever it takes."

Lilly smiled and hugged her. 'I'm so glad you are willing to do this. I pray everything goes well this time."

"Me too!" Thank you so much for doing this for me. You have no idea how thankful I am for this."

"You're welcome. Now, I would like to see you sometime next week to get your chemo started. It gives you enough time to talk this over with your mother and get her outlook on her. I'm sure she will be for it, but it is better to be safe than sorry and doing it behind her back."

"Okay, I will talk with her. I don't see why she would be against it. I will definitely be back next week!"

"Okay Kairi, have a nice week! Get plenty of rest."

"Thank you! Have a nice week." Kairi walked out of the office and got into her car and turned it on. She just sat there for a few moments, and took everything in.

_If this works, I could be cancer free. I could live my life how I want to and not have to worry about every little thing. But…._

_If it doesn't work, then this would have been for nothing and it was just another waste of time. But I can't pass this up. I have to do this. I will do this. _

Kairi snapped out of her thoughts and put her car in drive and headed back to her house. Kairi walked in and her mother was getting ready to go to work. Again. "Hey sweetie, what took so long this time? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is okay, I was just talking with Lilly and she said something interesting that I think you would like to know about."

"What would that be?"

"She suggested that I try this new form of Chemotherapy that might work."

"Wait, what?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but I want to go through with this. I know it didn't work the first time, but it could work this time. Even if it doesn't work, I can say that I gave it a shot."

"Kairi, I don't know about this. You got really sick from the first Chemo; I don't want to see the same thing happen again. But…

…if it's something you really want to do , I can't stop you. This could be the best thing or the worst thing for us."

"I knew you would understand! Thank you mom; I love you so much!" Kairi jumped up and down and hugged her.

"I love you too baby."

"She told me what this chemo was called, have you ever heard anything about it?" (I couldn't think of a name for one, haha).

"Oh, of course." Kairi's mom explained it all to her and what the outcome could be.

"Chemo isn't a word that people really want to hear, and certainly not something someone wants to go through. But with those who have cancer, it isn't really a choice."

…

"I remember how terrified I was of getting my first chemotherapy treatment…. for my cancer…." She looked down to the floor and didn't want to see her daughter's reaction.

"You… WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if this chapter is short again and I'm not sure where I was trying to go with this chapter. I really don't know the first thing about cancer or chemo, so I'm not sure how it works. But hey, it's just a story. It can be made up, right? :) <strong>

**This isn't my favorite chapter, but it's a step forward on where I want this story to go.**

**Thanks to Fallen Angel Inside the Black for leaving a review, it was so nice of you! Reviews make my day.**

**Have a great day you guys! **

**-Kristen :) **


End file.
